Lily ist tot
by Anke
Summary: Stell dir vor, du hast eine Schwester. Ihr könnt euch nicht leiden. Ihr habt euch seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Und dann kommt dieser Brief...


_Eine kleine Warnung:_

_Diese Geschichte ist das Ergebnis eines kleinen Herbst-Blues, also nicht unbedingt mit meinen anderen ffs zu vergleichen. Trotzdem hoffe ich natürlich, dass euch die Geschichte gefällt und ihr fleißig reviewt #schlag mit Zaunpfahl auf Leser ein#_

_Die Rechte an „Harry Potter" und allen darin auftretenden Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling_

* * *

Lily ist tot!

Dieser Satz hämmert nun schon den ganzen Tag in meinem Kopf. Ich könnte schreien, aber was würden die Leute, was würde Vernon denken?

Lily ist tot!

Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Wie kannst du tot sein?

_Du_ warst doch immer das Glückskind von uns beiden. _Du_ warst die hübsche, die talentierte, die lebenslustige. Ich war langweilig und normal.

_Du_ warst diejenige, die nach Hogwarts gehen durfte.

(Gut, ich hätte da gar nicht hingewollte, aber die _Chance_ hätte ich gerne gehabt.)

_Du_ warst diejenige, die dort die Liebe ihres Lebens gefunden hat.

(Doch, doch, ich liebe Vernon, er ist guter Mann, aber er kann nicht unbedingt großes Feuer in einer Frau, mir, entfachen.)

Verdammt Lily, wie kann so jemand wie du einfach tot sein?

Das ist nicht fair! Das kann nicht sein, das darf nicht sein!

Du hast es nicht verdient so früh zu sterben, _ich_ habe es nicht verdient meine Schwester zu verlieren, meine einzige Schwester.

Wie konntest du dich umbringen lassen? Warum musstest du dich überhaupt einmischen?

Ich weiß, ich weiß, es lag in deiner Natur, du hast immer den Schwächeren geholfen. Und dafür haben dich doch alle geliebt.

Erinnerst du dich noch, als du diesen Typ zum Tee angeschleppt hast?

Snake, oder wie er hieß, so ein dunkles Kerlchen mit ungewaschenen Haaren.

An diesem Tag habe ich Vernon unseren Eltern vorstellen wollen. Oh Lily, ich war so wütend auf dich. Ich habe eine Woche lang nicht mit dir gesprochen. Jetzt tut es mir leid.

Alles tut mir leid Lily, dass ich mich nie gemeldet habe, dass ich deine Briefe nicht beantwortet habe, dass ich nicht auf deiner Hochzeit war und dich nicht zu meiner eingeladen habe.

Du bist – du warst doch meine Schwester.

Und jetzt bist du fort und es ist zu spät.

Zu spät. Wie grausam, ich kann es nie mehr ändern. Vor einem Monat, vor einer Woche noch hätte ich mich bei dir melden können, aber jetzt...

Du fehlst mir Lily.

Das wundert dich?

Um ehrlich zu sein, mich wundert es auch. Ich war doch diejenige, die dich nie mehr wiedersehen wollte, die sich nicht damit abfinden konnte, dass du anders bist – warst.

(Tut mir leid, Lily, ich bringe das mit den Zeiten noch nicht auf die Reihe.)

Trotzdem, mit dir fehlt mir ein Teil meiner Selbst. Ein Teil, von dem nicht mal wusste, dass er noch existiert, überhaupt existiert hat – und nun ist er fort. Und es schmerzt, es schmerzt so unglaublich, Lily.

Wenn ich die Augen schließe, kann ich mir für einen Moment einbilden, es wäre nichts geschehen.

Doch wenn ich die Augen wieder öffne, liegt vor mir auf dem Tisch der Brief, dieser Brief von Dumbledore, in dem steht, dass du tot bist. Und wenn ich mich umwende, dann sehe ich deinen Sohn friedlich schlafen.

Überhaupt Dumbledore, warum hast du ihn jemals kennen gelernt? Warum bist du in diese Welt gezogen worden? Warum arbeitest du nicht einfach und normal in einer Bank und wärst sicher vor üblen Zauberern und ähnlichem Gesocks?

Warum? Warum? Warum?

Diese Fragerei ist müßig und wahrscheinlich unfair. Du hättest von einem Bus überfahren werden können, oder ein Bankräuber hätte dich erschießen können.

Trotzdem kann ich die Augen nicht davor verschließen, es war Magie die dich getötet hat.

Dein Sohn wacht auf. Er hat deine Augen, Lily. Aber das wurde dir bestimmt schon oft gesagt.

Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn leuchtet tiefrot. Sie wird ihn wohl für immer zeichnen – und mich wird sie immer an dein Schicksal erinnern, Lily.

Ich verspreche dir, ich werde ihn mit all meiner Kraft beschützen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er nie solchen Gefahren ausgesetzt wird wie du. Ich werde ihn von jeder Magie fernhalten. Er wird ein normales und sicheres Leben führen. Das schwöre ich dir, Lily, das schwöre ich dir.

_Lily Potter_

_geb. Evans_

_1955 – 1981_

_Geliebte Schwester_

oOo

_In tiefer Trauer_

_Petunia Dursley_


End file.
